Abusive Relationship: St Berry
by Daddy Directioner
Summary: Rachel Berry is in an abusive relationship with her boyfriend, Jesse St. James. Will they get closer or will their relationship crumble? Flashbacks/thoughts are in italics; set in Rachel's point of view. *T for swearing and mention of dark themes and abuse...*


Abusive Relationship: St. Berry

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own _Glee_ or the products that I mention, however, the plot line and my characters, are mine.

**Rating:** T for swearing and mention of dark themes and abuse...

**Couple:** St. Berry!

**Summary:** Rachel Berry is in an abusive relationship with her boyfriend, Jesse St. James. Will they get closer or will their relationship crumble? Flashbacks/thoughts are in italics; set in Rachel's point of view.

* * *

**A/N:** This is short story of my orginal story, _Abusive Relationship: St. Berry _and I don't know how much chapters are going to be in this story. The flashbacks and thoughts are going to be in italics, while, the story is going to be in Rachel's point of view. This story is going to mention abuse, swearing, and dark themes. Please enjoy this rewritten short story of _Abusive Relationship: St. Berry_. Please enjoy, review, favorite, and/or follow. Hope y'all enjoy:)

* * *

Abusive Relationship: St. Berry

* * *

**Rachel's Point Of View:**

Our relationship began when we were paired with each other to sing a duet of _Bravado_ by Lorde at Sectionals, which caused, us to win the event before announcing our romantic relationship to the rest of _Glee_ club members after denying relationship rumors, we had a perfect relationship that made every girl and boy envious, but, it later crumbled and we began an abusive relationship after I refused to give him my virginity and which caused him to give me a stinging slap across the face.

* * *

_Giggling wickedly, I flung my arms around my boyfriend's neck as I stared into his icy blue eyes than I tilted my head, leaning in and closing the distance between our lips in a sweet but passionate kiss._

_Smiling against my lips, he pulled me closer to him and closing the gap between our bodies as he crouched down, picking me bridal style and carried me towards our room as he shut the door with his heel and laid me on the king-size bed as he crawled on top of me, our lips moving together._

_As our lips continued with their romance, his hand tugged and pulled my tank top over my head and discarded it near the table near the bed as he stared at me, taking my form._

_"You're beautiful, baby," he breathed, leaning in and kissing me on the lips before pulling away as he let his fingers skimmed my bare, virginal skin as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion._

_"Jesse, um, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to pull him away from me, but no use and I have a feeling he's going to pressure me to 'do it' with him._

_"We're going to make love, why?" he murmured, smiling encouraging at me._

_"Jesse, why now? Why don't we wait on getting married before having sex, hmm?" I asked, battling my long eyelashes at him._

_"Shh! I'm not planning to ravish or rape you...that would be disgusting," he stopped talking, scrunching his nose with his disgust. "After all you're my girlfriend and there's no way in hell that I'm planning to ravish or rape you. I love you and I want to taste, kiss, lick, suck, and claim you as rightfully mine,"_

_"Possessive much!" I giggled, placing my hands on each side of his face, leaning in and capturing our lips in a scorching kiss._

_"Ditto," he laughed against my lips, kissing me back as he clutched my hair as his unoccupied hand slid underneath my bra, kneading my breast and than pinching my nipple as I stifled a shocked gasp._

_"Jesse, I'm not ready!" I pleaded against his lips, trying to push him away but no use once again as he scorched his lips down my neck, sucking and biting my sensitive spot, forming a hickey._

_"Shh, let me continue, just relax, baby," he murmured, pulling away from my neck, leaning in and nibbling my ear lobe._

_"Jesse, I-I just can't give you my virginity...yet! This is adultery, we have to get married before having sex!" I said, before pushing him away with my might and grabbing and than putting my tank top on._

_"What did you say?" he asked in an angry voice, glaring at me with...hatred?_

_"You heard, Jesse. I'm not ready to give you-" I started to explain, when out of a sudden, he raised his hand and slapped me across my face._

_Gawking at him in utter shockness, I raised my hand over my cheek as I continued to stare at him in utter shock, never in my life has a boy raised his hand against me._

_"Serves you right, bitch," he growled at me, getting off me than turned around and walked towards the door, his footsteps echoed against the wooden floor, he turned and and glared at me with pure hatred before turning around, opening and slamming the door behind him._

_I sat there on the bed, my hand on my cheek, trying to process what just happen between us. _What just happened? Did he just called me a bitch...?

* * *

Now I'm afraid to touch, kiss, or hold him and right now I'm currently wearing long sleeve shirts to cover my bruises he gives me everyday. I try to break up with him, but it only makes me get beat up by him some more and he said, "If you leave me, I vow to you that I'll hunt you down and kill you!" What happen to the sweet, caring, boy that I fell in love with? Now, I'm barely with a guy that I don't know.

* * *

**A/N #2:** This is a short version of _Abusive Relationship:_ _St. Berry_, I still don't know how many chapters is this going to have, but, it's going to have a lot of drama. I would love to write a collaboration with someone. If you are interested, please PM me!


End file.
